This invention relates to fuel injection devices for internal combustion engines, and particularly to devices for injecting fuel into the intake manifold of such engines.
The requirements of low engine emissions for motor vehicles, and the demands for increased engine efficiency have required the development of devices for the accurate regulation of the quantity of fuel provided to internal combustion engines and for improved preparation of the fuel-air mixture used in such engines. Attempts at meeting emission and efficiency requirements have resulted in complex carburetor arrangements, which are expensive to manufacture and may tend to be unreliable in operation. As an alternative to carburetor redesign, fuel injecting devices which provide the direct supply of fuel to the engine combustion chambers have been used. Direct fuel injection, by reason of the high injection pressure required and small volume of fluid flow tend to be complex and expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fuel injection apparatus, which provides accurate control of fuel quantity and distribution without the complex mechanical effort required to provide direct fuel injection into the engine combustion chambers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuel injection apparatus wherein effective fuel-air mixture preparation can be achieved.